Children's Playground
Children's Playground is a season 115 Happy Tree Fanon episode. Plot Jake and Jet are walking together with their sister Elodie, the latter saw the playground filled with children and want to play in there. The twins are agreed with her and walking toward the playground, at first Elodie playing merry-go-round but then her twin brothers start playing along with her; however, Jet argues with Jake by stating that he is very slow to spin the merry-go-round and they both begin fighting each others until Elodie stops them. The twins glaring on each others and Elodie chooses Jet to play together with her, leaving Jake in shock and bitter at same time. Jake walks to a bench while mumbles in anger. He gets very jealous of Jet being loved more by Elodie, but in the same time, his stomach is rumbling and feeling hungry. He then saw a crayon box, which mistaken as candies and eat it. While eating its whole in satisfaction, Jake doesn't acknowledge that the crayon box belong to Samantha and Salvia, causing the former very mad while the latter crying. The couple then planning something, as the snail-ish mongoose still eating the crayons, Samantha pours a bottle of vodka on his tail from behind with Salvia holding his chuckle and handing his princess a lighter. Jake smells the burn smoke but keeps eating his "foods" until he feel sudden pain on his tail and saw big flame on it. Jake is screaming in pain while trying to extinguish the flame, meanwhile Samantha and Salvia laughing on his stupidity, he then found a fishbowl and jump onto it which put out the flame. He has relieved and get out from the fishbowl, though realized that fishbowl is Maddie's and the bratty wolf got really mad. Meanwhile Jet and Elodie having fun, they then see Jake got bruises on his face. The twins and their sister decide to go home, however, Samantha pushes the both former into skateboard and it driven down into hill. Elodie is chasing her twin brothers, the mongooses trying to ride on the skateboard. Jake holding Jet's ears and pulls them to avoid the vehicles, they both saw a red traffic light in front of them and Elodie quickly goes to the traffic light then pushes the button. The red light turned into green, Jake and Jet go avoid through the vehicles safely but the latter crashed onto each others causing huge traffic accident. Jake screams and points on the edge of cliff, he pulls Jet's ears hard to brake until to the point his ears going to detached. The skateboard got pulled upright and the speed got slowed, finally the speed stopped from the twins fall; while Jet's ears got torn from his head, nevertheless they both are safe, Jake and Jet are about to high-five but the cliff cracked and fall. The twins hugging each others and screaming loudly, they both closed their eyes, no splattering noise though. Jet opens his eyes and sees they both landing on a box of puppets, which making them glad to be safe again, not until a giant rock crushing on them. Dandylyon and Qusit saw the puppets surrounding on the ground and looking up for the substitute puppets, the former found skins of mongooses and decided to use it. Later, when the show puppet begins, children; including Elodie, gathering around the show before saw Quist using Jake and Jet's skins with bloods on it causing them running away and screaming in horror. The episode ends with Peckins clapping happily. Deaths *Jake and Jet got crushed by a huge rock and skinned. Injuries *Jake has his tail burned and beaten by Maddie. *Jet's ears get torn by Jake. Trivia *This is first time marking Elodie appear and has role along with her brothers. **This also third time where Dandylyon appeared since last time his appearance is on 8th January 2018. *One of few moments where Quist seen without Nuppet. *Salvia has character development, as he seen to enjoy Samantha's "pranks" and joining her plan. Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Fan Episodes